Rough and Tumble
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: She was a boy. And boys rough and tumble to show friendship. But rough and tumble… can cause tears. Rated for semi-nakedness on Ashiya's part, and general idiocy on behalf of Nakatsu.


Rough and Tumble

Summary: She was a boy. And boys rough and tumble to show friendship. But rough and tumble… can cause tears.

Kayashima smiled a little, watching the display below him. From his position on the top bunk he could see Ashiya Mizuki and Nakatsu Shuichi playing on the DS lite console, it was quite obvious what was between the two.  
"Nooooooo!" Cried Nakatsu in anguish as Mizuki topped his score. Little known fact, Ashiya Mizuki is actually female, but no student on campus is supposed to know.  
"Hah!" She said, pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tongue. She lay back on his bed, Nakatsu blushed, Mizuki was on his bed! "Face it Nakatsu, I outrank you." She said casually.  
"I… I refuse to believe that!" Nakatsu said determinedly. He stood up and held one fist upward, looking like some bad superman parody. "REMATCH!"  
"Best 6-11?" Suggested Kayashima from his perch.  
"Shush you." Nakatsu told his friend.  
"He'll never beat me and he knows it." Mizuki teased.  
"Oh yeah well…" Nakatsu desperately searched for a comeback, but Mizuki's wanton pose, sprawled across his bed easily distracted him.  
"Well?" She queried.  
"Oh yeah?!" He said again. "We'll… duke it out! Like real men!" He grinned decisively as though this was the best idea he'd ever had. Mizuki's eyes widened, not a good idea.

"Scared!" Nakatsu bullied, ruffling her hair. "Chicken."  
"His aura's not scared." Kayashima said casually.  
"Shush you." Nakatsu said again. "Come on." He prodded Mizuki in the shoulder. "Come on." He whined. Mizuki took a deep breath then stood up, on the bed.  
"If you wanna rumble, then let's rumble." She cheered, punching the air repeatedly, and without warning she launched herself onto her best friend's back. He laughed and span hurriedly trying to shake her off. She covered his eyes with her hands, causing him to lose balance and fall on the floor, flat on his back with her sat on top of him. She very coyly said. "Hah." He was the colour of a tomato. Kayashima shook his head.Ob-vi-ous.  
"Oh yeah well…" Stumbled Nakatsu, then, using his masculine strength to beat her femininity he rolled over, pinning her to the ground underneath him. As he did so, and she struggled, his watch caught on her button-down shirt, popping several of the buttons, tearing it open. His eyes widened. So did hers. Kayashima peered over curiously. She was exposed.

A wrap around cloth constricted what were obviously breasts, strapless bra cups poking out a little from the play-fighting. Kayashima was the first to speak.  
"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" He asked, very calmly. She scrabbled out from underneath Nakatsu, who was apparently too stunned to move, holding her torn shirt closed.  
"O… Onegai." She whimpered suddenly, bowing. "Don't… don't tell anyone." She pleaded. Kayashima hopped down from his bed, and sauntered over to her. He cupped her face and whispered in her ear,  
"I already knew." He pulled back and shot her his 'I am Kayashima, I know everything' smile, that wasn't quite a smile but more a creepy stalkery kind of glance.  
"Huh!" She squeaked.  
"You exude a very feminine aura. I haven't told anyone so far, I do not intend to tell them." He patted her head, then left the room. She stared cautiously at Nakatsu, who was sat with a slightly dreamy expression and a confused look.  
"A…are you mad at me?" She questioned. "Please say something?" She kneeled down beside him. "Nakatsu?"  
"You were a girl… all this time?" She face faulted.  
"Uh…. Duh." She sat down on the bed looking a little shaky. Things seemed to pass for her in a blur as she explained all about Sano's accident in America, and her hopes of getting him to successfully complete the national high jump standard. It seemed she had relayed this story so many times, and her voice failed.

"I'm sorry I lied." She whispered gently. Nakatsu wiped his brow.  
"Thank goodness!" He said, and suddenly enveloped her in a bear hug.  
"Nakatsu! Too close!" She squeaked, pushing against him, he didn't let go.  
"You idiot! You made me think I was a homo!" He smiled toothily and kissed her cheek over enthusiastically. "I'M NOT GAY!" He said proudly, letting her go and running down the hall. He popped his head back into the room. "Don't worry." He whispered. "I'll keep your secret."

And with that Nakatsu Shuichi left the VERY confused, slightly naked, very female, Ashiya Mizuki on his bed, while he ran around the hallways, dancing and kissing random guys singing.  
"I am not a homo!"

A/n: Ehe. I like Nakatsu.


End file.
